


The One Where Cas Gets Jealous

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brat Dean Winchester, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: They have been to bars PLENTY of times so Dean doesn't understand why he and Cas haven't had sex in the bathroom yet. Dirty, rough, quick, and so fucking satisfying. And rough. Rough bathroom sex. Yeah. So Dean spends a lot of the night trying to get Cas riled up enough to push him to do it, and that means one thing. Jealous Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 23
Kudos: 321





	The One Where Cas Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. Sorry that it took so friggin long. And yeah I tagged biting but it's chill, don't worry. :)

Everyone who knows Dean knows that he is a ladies man. Tonight is no different. Well, actually tonight is a little different. 

They’re all out on a case, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jack, somewhere in nobody-cares Wyoming. There is not much to do in this town but drink so they find themselves at a bar. They need to talk to some people for the case, but not at 10 o’clock in the evening, so tonight they are off the hook. That being said they all take it easy with the drinking. Dean might not be, he’s sort of taking it medium.

Lately, Dean has been getting frustrated every time they go to bars for one reason specifically. When Dean first saw Cas’s list, Cas admitted to Dean that he had wanted to take Dean into the bathroom one night at the bar and fuck his brains out. Okay, so Cas didn’t say ‘fuck his brains out,’ but Dean knew that’s what Cas would do if Dean wanted him to. Anyway, they have been to bars countless times since Cas mentioned it and  _ nothing _ . Dean doesn’t understand,  _ it’s on the catalog, why hasn’t Cas tried anything? _

And of course, Cas is being all sweet. Sitting close so their shoulders can touch, crossing his ankle over Dean’s because he knows Dean likes it. There is no way that Cas is thinking about fucking in the men’s bathroom like Dean is.

And yeah, Dean could just ask and he would get some pretty fun, quick and desperate, dirty bathroom sex from Cas, but that’s not  _ exactly  _ what he wants. Sex? Yes. But he wants it differently and there are a couple of ways he knows how to get it.

“I’m going to go get another beer,” Dean says cheerfully as he scoots out of the booth. Dean had come up with a plan and it involves, he glanced around the room, that nice woman sitting at the bar. Dean walks over and leans onto the bar putting a chair between him and the lady. He asks the bartender for another beer and she looks over to him. Dean smiles, “This is going to sound a little weird, but you look like a character from the book, ‘Road to Here,’ have you heard of it?”

The girl seems intrigued, “Which character?” She asks. 

“Jessica Chopin,” Dean says, “She’s got long, curly, red hair just like yours, and freckles, and beautiful brown eyes.”

“Is that so?” She asks.

“She’s the best character in the book, I think. She’s smart and a total badass, doesn’t take shit from anybody!” The bartender passes Dean his beer.

“I like her best friend better, Darcy, so dark and mysterious…” The woman says back. 

“So you  _ have  _ heard of it,” Dean smiles.

“Heard of it? I’ve read it! I’m Kerry,” She smiles.

“Dean,” Dean replies. 

“Well, Dean, why don’t you sit down and we can talk some more…”

Dean turns his head and looks at his booth. Cas is staring right at him. Perfect. “I would love to,” He sits down. 

Cas squints at Dean from across the bar. Cas knows that sometimes he can get jealous so he looks away. It’s not a big deal. Everyone who knows Dean knows that he  _ used to be _ a ladies man, that is, until Cas shook him all night long. Cas is trying to be fine because he knows that Dean loves  _ him. _ And even Dean will tell you, he is, of course, one-hundred percent devoted to Cas and only Cas. 

Dean having Cas as his boyfriend has actually made him more confident when talking to all women, it’s odd. He’s never got anything to lose because he doesn’t seem to care anymore. That’s why it’s so easy to flirt with this girl, Kerry. Also, he realized before that he would talk about the wrong stuff. Girls want to see pictures of dogs and talk about books or movies they like. It almost always works.

Their conversation continues pretty fantastically if Dean had to describe it. Eventually, she’s laughing and tucking her hair behind her ears, and then finally, she finally reaches a hand to Dean’s arm. Dean turns to look at Cas, last time when Cas got jealous, the touching is what set him off. Cas isn’t looking at him. Damn it. 

“Hey, uhm, Kerry?” Dean says with a change in tone. “I probably should have told you this from the beginning, I didn’t know there was gonna be this…” Dean doesn’t know what to call it. “I um, I actually have a boyfriend.”

“Ohh!” She says shocked but not appalled, “I’m sorry,” She takes back her hand. “I had no idea you were…” Gay, she was going to say gay, “In a relationship.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Dean grimaces. Dean does feel a little bit bad because he did just use her to make Cas jealous… And it didn’t even work but that’s beside the point. 

“No worries,” She waves off his apology. “It’s not like I was in love with you so something, we just met!”

“Good point,” Dean smiles.  
“So this boyfriend of yours, what’s he like?” She asks, seeming genuinely interested. 

“He’s very courageous. Always does what he thinks is best. And he’s kinda a rebel!” Dean takes another sip of his beer.

“Not one for the rules?” She asks.

“Not really,” Dean chuckles, “Don’t get me wrong though, he’s still an angel.”

“Well he sounds very lucky,” She grins.

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Dean gazes lovingly in Cas’s direction but Cas is still not looking. “Well, I’ll leave you alone,” Dean sighs, “Thank you for the lovely conversation.”

“Have a good night, Dean.” She smiles as Dean gets up. 

He’s  _ trying _ but his plan isn’t working. Maybe he just needs to try harder. Maybe Dean wasn’t invested enough into his act. He figures he should try again. With that thought, he does feel a little bit like a garbage person for using these women to make Cas jealous enough to get freaky in the bathroom, but like Kerry said, it’s not like these women are madly in love with him. They don’t need him. The thought is actually comforting. 

Dean approaches another girl who is sitting alone. Not too close though, doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. They quickly hit it off and she asks Dean to sit and he does. He just needs to get more into this and Cas will be jealous, he’s sure. The problem with his first attempt is he didn’t seem interested so Cas didn’t care. He’s just gotta be super convincing. 

“What is he doing?” Sam asks Cas as he glances at Dean. 

“I’m not sure,” Cas says dully, “This is the second woman he’s talked to.”

“That’s weird,” Sam mentions. 

“He’s just talking to them, it’s fine.”

“Why isn’t he over here talking to  _ us? _ ” Jack asks. 

“I’m not sure, Jack.”

“She seems pretty into him, don’t you think?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know, _ Sam. _ ”

Sam shrugs, turning back. Cas is visibly frustrated and Sam can tell. “I wouldn’t worry about it…” Sam tries to ease him up a bit. 

“I’m not worrying about it,” Cas says shortly. 

Well, this is a fun conversation. Sam wishes he hadn’t said anything about it. “I saw this thing on the TV in the motel that said sometimes penguins eat snow as their freshwater source,” Sam changes the subject, “Isn’t that interesting?” Sam actually didn’t see that on TV. Dean told him that if he ever needs to distract Cas, all he needed to do was start talking about penguins so Sam looked up some penguin facts. He had this fact locked and loaded. Dean was right because Cas entirely shifted his mood and tone and is now happily talking about penguins. 

Dean looks back at the booth after talking with this girl for a bit. Cas isn’t looking. Not only that, Cas seems like he’s enjoying himself talking about Dean doesn’t know what, but he’s utterly fine. 

Dean sighs and apologizes to the woman. Dean notices a pattern with them that once he says ‘boyfriend’ they seem fine. Dean doesn’t think it would be the same reaction if he said ‘girlfriend,’ but he really doesn’t care about that right now. 

Now Dean is even more frustrated than before. Why doesn’t Cas care? Cas is a jealous guy, Dean knows that. Sure, it usually comes out stronger when he’s drunk, or at least kinda drunk, but it should still be happening now. Dean is about to walk back to the booth, admit defeat with his stupid plan, and give Cas their ‘signal’ when he sees a very well dressed and burly man walk into the bar. 

Hell yeah. This is going to work. This is going to work awesomely. And the guy is by himself, it couldn’t be better. Dean realizes he’s just staring excitedly at this guy when the guy makes eye-contact with him. Fuck. He’s going to think Dean is some creep and Dean can’t hit on him if he thinks Dean is creepy and now this isn’t going to work and Cas isn’t going to get jealous and-

The guy walks up to Dean and Dean stares at him wide-eyed. He’s the same height as Dean, and Dean is a tall guy. He’s got dark, unruly hair and blue eyes and  _ damn, _ some fine ass facial hair. “Hey,” He says in a very deep voice. 

Dean smiles and tries not to act like a dork, “Hi,” He says high-pitched and unusual. Why does he feel kind of flustered right now?

“Would you be interested in playing a round of pool with me?” The man asks. 

Dean nods, “Only if you’re interested in losing,” He plays. 

“I’m James Casello, my friends call me Cas,” He says. 

“They do not-” Dean smiles disbelievingly. 

“What?” He says confused. 

“Nothing, sorry.” Dean shakes his head, “I’m Dean.” Dean sticks his hand out. 

“Nice name,” He says back, shaking his hand. He puts his other hand on Dean’s bicep while still looking him in the eyes. The guy already broke the touch barrier, Dean is so in! Cas is going to be jealous for sure. “I’m going to go get a beer, would you like one?”

“Awe, no, man,” Dean smiles and waves off his gesture, “You don’t gotta buy me a beer.”

“But I want to!” The guy insists, “I don’t mind, really. Do you want one?”

“Uhm,” Dean checks his watch for the time, “Sure, thanks. I’ll go rack ‘em up.”

“Now Dean is playing pool?” Sam says dumbly. 

Cas glances around the bar until he sees Dean playing pool with a guy who Cas can tell is  _ definitely  _ into Dean. “It would appear so, Sam.” Cas downs his beer.

“Hey, that guy looks a lot like  _ you _ , Cas!” Jack cheers. 

“Yes, Jack, he does.” Cas is basically just stewing in his own jealousy, quietly and to himself. Cas watches as Dean and the man talk and laugh and play pool and Cas tries to ignore it. 

“You’re very good at this,” The man compliments Dean. 

Dean giggles nervously at the complement and then questions himself because what the fuck. “I warned you,” He laughs. 

“You  _ did _ warn me, I’ll give you that.” Dean reaches across the table to hit yet another ball. It feels like his turns last forever compared to Cas. James.  _ James.  _ Dean can’t bring himself to call him Cas. It’s not that James is bad at pool, it’s just that Dean is really good. Dean bends over the table, “It’s a nice view though,” James says deeply.

Dean gets super nervous after he says that and messes up his next shot. “You talking about my ass?” Dean asks, trying to flirt a little bit. 

James picks up his cue and walks up to the table next to Dean. “Not to be too forward, but yes.” Dean shuffles nonchalantly a few steps away from James who got  _ way too close _ to him. Dean looks quickly over at Cas who is staring right at him. Dean can’t read the emotion on Cas’s face well from their distance but it’s good that he’s looking at him. 

James smirks and takes his turn. When it’s Dean’s turn again, he avoids looking at his eyes. “Hey, uhm, sorry I didn’t mention this before,” Dean starts, “I uhm, I’m actually… In a relationship.”

“Ohh,” James says, a little disappointed. 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you- Here, let me pay you back for the beer-”

“No!” The guy laughs, “Don’t worry about it, I bought it for you!”

“Well, thank you,” Dean looks away awkwardly and sets his cue back down, “Sorry I wasted your time, you’re very nice, I like your tie.” Dean blushes really hard. “Blue and… actually straight.

“What are you doing?” The guy asks. Dean freezes. “Don’t walk away, we're in the middle of a game!”

“You still wanna play?” Dean asks.

“Yeah! I mean, if you want to…” James shrugs.

“Yeah, okay!” Dean takes his turn. Now he doesn’t feel as guilty. Cas is still gonna get jealous and Dean doesn’t have to feel like a rat for using this guy as a pawn.

“I’m just glad you told me before I tried to kiss you!” Dean messes up his shot again. “I think I found a way to win,” He explains, “You are easy to make nervous.”

“So what? You’re gonna fluster me into losing?”

“If I have to.” James gets close behind Dean again. “I need to be here,” He says suggestively to fluster Dean even more. Dean laughs nervously and shuffles away. 

“Dean,” Cas says deeply from behind Dean which makes him flinch. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Hey Cas!” Dean says casually. “Would you excuse me for a second, Jimmy?” James squints at him confused then nods. Dean and Cas step away a bit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean says innocently. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Cas says impatiently. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Dean asks, truly not knowing but still very intrigued. “I’m in the middle of a gam-” 

Cas smashes his lips into Dean’s for a passionate kiss, wrapping his hands firmly around his waist. He pulls away. “I said let’s go.”

Dean swallows. “James! Sorry to cut the game short! I got to go! Thanks for the beer! You win, dude!” 

Cas presses their lips together again and starts dragging Dean toward the bathroom. The second they make it through the door Cas pushes Dean into the wall, more aggressively than usual. Dean’s heart is beating so fast and he’s so excited. “That was not funny,” Cas grumbles and kisses Dean again.

“It was a little funny,” Dean pants, out of breath. Cas pushes him into the wall more firmly than before and pulls his knee up, between Dean’s legs. Dean is officially pinned. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Cas says angrily, shoving his hands into Dean’s pockets roughly and pulling out Dean’s lube. “Trying to make me jealous all night? Do you know how hard I work to keep from getting jealous?”

“Maybe you worked hard tonight, but I worked harder,” Dean laughs. Cas grinds cruelly into Dean and Dean whines, wishing he could get his jeans off and his dick free. 

Cas starts kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck. “And all for what? What do you get out of me being jealous?”

“I get- sehh-” Dean pants, “Sex in the bathroom!”

“You could have just asked.” Cas starts sucking again in a new spot.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean antagonizes. “Hah! Fuck!” Dean moans as Cas bites him relatively hard. 

“Maybe you should stop talking… Or I should make you apologize. I should make you  _ beg _ …” Cas palms Dean’s aching bulge ruthlessly through his jeans and continues sucking, Dean groans loudly. He would take his pants off if Cas’s didn’t have his arms pegged above his head. Cas is so strong, Dean can’t move. Between the way Cas’s thigh rubs against the underside of his dick and Cas’s hand fondling him, it’s almost painfully too much. He just needs out of his jeans. “I should make you use that mouth of yours for something better than flirting with strangers.” Dean whimpers. “Take off your pants. Now.” Cas lets go of Dean. 

Dean sort of falls forward off the wall but quickly finds his balance and starts pulling down his pants stopping when they are just above his knees. It’s relieving finally being free from his pants that were growing ever tighter. He grabs his dick and starts stroking because he can’t resist, he needs to feel something again.

Cas grabs Dean’s wrist firmly, effectively stopping him from any further movements. Dean looks up into Cas’s eyes. Cas still has an angry glare on his face. “Did I  _ say _ you could touch yourself?” 

Dean gulps and shakes his head.

“That’s right. Turn around.” Dean turns around and hears the cap on the lube open then close. “Bend over. Spread your legs, put your hands on the wall.” Dean doesn't even fully bend over before Cas presses in two of his lubed up fingers. Dean moans. “You’re mine, Dean. I am  _ not _ going to share you with anyone else, understand?” 

Dean nods. Words aren’t working. 

Cas adds a third finger, maybe a little too quickly, but Dean can take it, besides, he likes it rough. “No one else can have you. They aren’t allowed to even  _ think _ they can. Just me.”

“Just you,” Dean pants, “Just you.”

“I want to be inside you,” Cas admits. “Fuck you deep and hard so you won’t forget that you’re mine.”

“Then do it,” Dean grunts. 

Cas twists his fingers inside Dean and Dean moans. “You’re not ready.”

“I  _ am _ ready,” Dean whines. 

“Don’t argue with me,” Cas says commandingly so Dean shuts up real quick. “I know when you’re ready,” Cas thrust his fingers in harder, making Dean moan again. “And when you’re lying.” Oh gees, Dean wishes he would just be ready sooner. 

Dean knows that if Cas would just use his grace he'd be ready by now, but there’s no way in hell he’s asking. Dean usually doesn’t ask Cas to do anything angel related during sex because Cas can get weird about it. Most of the time Cas just does it on his own. Dean is especially not going to ask  _ now _ given his current situation. 

Dean pushes his hips back against Cas’s fingers and Cas pulls them out. “Hold still and don’t move.” Cas pushes them back in. Dean keeps twitching and wiggling and he hopes those movements don’t count to Cas. Cas lets those go, why would he tell Dean he couldn’t wiggle when he loves when Dean wiggles. Cas glides his free hand smoothly around Dean’s lower back, under his shirt, and over his ass.

Dean whimpers again when Cas takes his fingers out again. He thinks it’s because he was moving and he gets upset because he can’t  _ not _ move! Dean pants and grunts, “Cas,” he hangs his head, his chin touching his chest when Cas unexpectedly drives his hips into him making him groan very loud. 

“That’s too loud Dean. You’re lucky the music is playing to help drown you out,” He drives in again,  _ hard.  _ Cas isn’t naked, not even close. He just barely pulled his dick out of his pants, added lube, and started ramming. “Is this what you wanted?” Cas asks sweetly.

“Yeah,” Dean squeaks.

“You can be so frustrating, do you know that?”

“Yeah,” Dean bites his lip. 

“You did that on purpose…” Cas grabs Dean’s hair and pulls gently down the length of it before starting over and doing it again. 

“Yeah,” Dean groans, “I did.”

“Clever…”

“ _ Funny _ ,” Dean corrects. 

“ _ Not funny. _ ” Cas rams his hips in hard and deep again. Dean arches his back and moans. “Did those people want you, Dean? The two women? The  _ man _ ?” 

“Don’t know,” Dean’s voice breaks while trying to force the words out.

“Tell me the truth,” Cas says with authority. 

“Maybe…” Dean grunts. 

“It looked like they did,” Cas mentions. “Let me ask my question differently. Do  _ you _ think those people wanted you?” Dean doesn’t say anything. “Answer.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffs.

“Yes?” Cas clarifies.

“Yes!” 

Cas then makes a sound a two-year-old would make when he was dissatisfied. A sort of “Hmf.” Short and quick. He speeds up his hips and Dean moans again. “Mine,” Cas says sort of carnally. 

Dean’s dick is already leaking with precome. He can’t see it with the way Cas has a hold on his hair, but he can feel it drip. 

“Mine.” Cas grunts again, “Say it.”

Dean probably can’t get the words out like Cas wants him to, he is already very close. “I’m- hah!” Dean moans again.

Cas thrust in, definitively and rough. “Say it, Dean.”

“I’m yours, Cah-” Dean swallows. “Cas.”

“Just mine.”

“Just yours.”

“Are you about to come?” Cas asks with a deep drive in. 

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice sounds so wrecked. 

“Good.” Dean pushes back onto Cas again. Cas tightens his grip on Dean’s hair and waist. “I said don’t move. I’m going to fuck you how  _ I _ want to fuck you.” Cas slows down considerably. 

Dean whines because he knows Cas is. And Cas slowed down and it feels like teasing. Amazing, horrible, good but not enough  _ teasing _ . “Cas,” Dean complains.

“I am not going to go any faster so don’t ask,” Cas anticipates. “You’re close. If you want to come you have to come like this or not at all,” he grunts.

“Fuck,” Dean pants, “Fuck, okay, okay.” 

Cas steadily goes in and out, deep but slow and it’s killing Dean. Dean is twitching so much it’s like he’s shaking. Dean moves a hand down to start jacking himself off so he can finish already when Cas speaks up again. “No.” Dean freezes. “Keep your hands on the wall.” Dean puts his hands back against the wall making fists. “I told you once already not to touch yourself and I told you once already that you have to come like _this…_ ” Dean whines as Cas continues, “Or not _at_ _all_.”

It takes a bit longer and a lot of painfully slow thrust by Cas, but Dean comes moaning loudly. It’s long and feels so fucking good! Like he just got really pent up and it all came at once. Cas pulls out and Dean kinda falls, letting the wall catch him and keep him up. 

The moment Dean turns back around Cas has him pinned against the wall again and kissing him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Like kissing Dean right now is the only thing keeping the world from falling apart. Cas has his body pressed into Dean’s and he has Dean’s hands fixed down by his sides. 

Dean started this kiss out of breath and continues on panting hotly. Cas pulls away so Dean can catch his breath which Dean has mixed feelings about. “Fuck,” He pants, “Fuck you’re hot.”

Cas smiles and puts his dick back in his pants and resituates everything. Dean follows his lead, pulling up his pants with his still shaky hands. “Fuck, Cas, I came on my shirt!” Dean exclaims slightly frustrated. 

“You should be more careful,” Cas says watching Dean try to straighten up. 

“I usually am!” Dean whines, fixing his belt. 

Cas tilts his head at him. “You mean you  _ used _ to be careful… before you found out I could clean you up.”

Dean swallows. “That is not- Okay, yeah! You’re right.”

“Have you tried cleaning yourself?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No… But please, Cas? There’s so much.” 

Cas steps closer to Dean, “Very well,” He sighs and makes it disappear. 

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean says sweetly and Cas grins. Dean turns around to look in the mirror to check his hair. He knows Cas had a hold on it for a while so he probably needs to fix it. He looks. Yes, his hair is all sorts of messed up and no amount of patting can fix it right this minute, but the thing he sees first is- “Cas! What the hell! These hickies are  _ dark _ !” Cas looks at him confused. “Usually you make them light so they go away before anyone sees them! Or they’re in places,” Dean grunts, “ _ Where people can’t see them,”  _ Dean says quickly, glancing down. 

“I want people to see them, Dean.”

“You want people to see,” Dean turns back to the mirror to look again, “Three  _ dark-ass hickies _ and a-” Dean stops. His voice cracks, “Bite mark,” He makes a high-pitched, whimper noise. “Holy fuckin’ hell,” Dean mumbles because Cas is literally hot as  _ fuck _ . 

“I don’t want them there to embarrass you, that isn’t the point… If you’re really that embarrassed then let me know. And next time don’t intentionally make me jealous. It will happen naturally on its own, my jealousy does not need help from you.”

“Cas,” Dean touches one of the hickies for no reason at all, “What about tomorrow? Homeland security agents don’t have hickies and bite marks.”

“They will be gone by tomorrow,” Cas says, crossing his arms, “If they are not, I will heal them.”

“Or,” Dean turns back around to Cas, “You could heal them  _ now… _ ”

“No, other people who want you need to see them so they know to back away.”

Dean swallows, he guesses that makes sense, of course after what Dean did Cas would do something like this. “What about Sam and Jack,” Dean asks softly. 

Cas pushes Dean roughly into the wall again, “You should have thought about that prior to your advances,” Cas says deeply, “If you don’t stop complaining I may have to keep you pinned right here between me and the wall all night.”

Dean looks at Cas’s lips after licking his own. “That would be a horrible punishment.”

Cas tilts his head up and looks at Dean from the bottom of his eyes. They both stare at each other for a moment intensely. “I love you,” Cas grumbles and lets him off, “Let's go back to the table,” Cas says as he starts to walk out. 

Dean follows him sheepishly, nervous about Sam seeing well… the hickies are one thing, but the bite mark is another. Fuck. Dean sits down and he knows how disheveled he looks. His hair is a riot and then there’s the obvious tell. Sam looks at him wide-eyed with a grin, ready to sass and snark but before he can say anything, Dean shuffles closer to Cas in the seat and says sharpy “Fuck off, Sammy.” He adds a plain smile after saying this.

Sam looks over at Cas who hides a smirk and just shrugs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! PLEASE comment! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
